Super Hero Road Trip
by Masterob
Summary: Johnny Storm, Peter Parker and Bobby Drake go on a little Road Trip to a Party for some fun and excitement, what could go wrong?
1. Chapter 1

**Super Hero Road Trip**

**Just a quick Marvel Story, enjoy.**

* * *

><p>It's morning in the Baxter Building, Johnny Storm, AKA The Human Torch, was sitting in the living room, reading a paper while drinking a bottle of Coke.<p>

Something in the paper made him put the soda down and have a shocked look on his face.

"Whoa, awesome! Reed! Sue! Ben!"

The rest of the Fantastic Four stepped into the room with Johnny.

"Johnny what is it?"

"A cool rockin' festival that's what; several young but aspiring bands playing, the drinks there will rule, hot chicks, it's almost like Spring Break, just without the college kids and in one location.

"What's your point Johnny?" Sue asked.

"My point...Susie...is that since this will be an awesome party, I figured atleast one of you would like to hang, maybe be cool for once"

Sue sighed, "Johnny I have better things to do than go to some ridiculous party with drunk guys and skanky women"

"Same here, besides Im very busy", Reed stated.

"I'm not much of a party guy, besides I don't think Alicia would want me anywhere near something like that".

"Figures, at least Ben has somewhat of a reasonable excuse, but as usual, Reed and Sue continue to be boring"

"Rather be boring than some crazy rebel", Sue pointed out.

"Whatever, I can get better party buddies", Johnny grabbed the phone and dialed.

The day of the party, Johnny drove to Queens to get one of his buddies.

"So, you ready for this Peter!"

Peter Parker, AKA Spider-man, stepped into Johnny's car, "Sure why not, could use a little excitment, well some that won't potentially kill me".

"That's the spirit, sort of, come on we gotta go get Bobby"

"Bobby's coming to?"

"Sure is bro, it's just gonne be the three of us, Fire, Ice and Spider"

"...Fire, Ice and Spider?"

"Yeah, sounds kinda cool, granted you don't have an elemental power it can still work"

"Just go pick up Bobby"

Johnny drove toward the X-Mansion.

"So we're going by your car?"

"Yeah, I know we could use our powers but we're going old fashioned"

"I have no problems with that at all"

"Of course you don't, you're cool, sort of"

Soon they got to the X-Mansion where they saw Bobby Drake, AKA Iceman, chatting with fellow X-Men member Wolverine.

"Yo Wolvie, what's up bro!" Johnny called out.

Wolverine simply stood there, glaring a hole through Johnny.

"He does not like you" Peter said.

"Like you're any better?"

"Sure, we're old buddies, right Logan?"

Wolverine had no response either.

"Fine then, Mr. Grumpy"

Wolverine did a light growl and went back in the mansion.

"Anyway Bobby, You ready?" Johnny asked.

Bobby went to the car.

"Aw man, Peter already called Shotgun?"

"Tough luck bro, look on the bright side, you got the back all to yourself" Johnny stated.

"Well I guess it doesn't matter, let's get this party started!"

Bobby entered the back.

"So where was this place again?"

"Off in New Jersey, not too far, now let's roll!

The three friends started their little road trip.


	2. Chapter 2

"This is awesome, driving to New Jersey with my bros, just gotta cross the Hudson River, maybe find a few chicks along the way", Johnny stated.

"Just don't scare them away Pete", Bobby stated.

"Very funny Bobby", Peter replied.

"So Johnny, how long before we're in Jersey?" Bobby asked.

"Couple of hours, I got plenty of gas in the tank, and we're gonna ride like hell, boom baby!"

They began their drive with music playing loud from Johnny's radio.

"Careful Johnny, you don't want people complaining about the noise" Peter warned.

"Ok seriously, don't start being a killjoy Parker", Johnny replied.

"I can't help it, I'm just naturally cautious"

"HA! You? Cautious, how many times have you nearly gotten killed fighting people like Green Goblin, Electro & even my old buddy Dr. Doom because you liked to show off?"

"That's when I'm Spider-man, as Peter Parker I tend to be a little careful"

"Pete, you're not careful, you have a smart-ass attitude regardless of any situation"

"Yeah Pete, you sometimes really need to 'chill'", Bobby emphasized that with cold air.

"Like I'm gonna take advice from the biggest hothead and the biggest...snow head in New York"

"Snowhead? You're a real dork sometimes Pete", Bobby said.

"Yeah, my grandma can come up with a better insult than that", Johnny stated.

"Just drive Storm", Peter said in defeat.

After a while of driving they got stuck in traffic.

"Aw come on, seriously?" Johnny complained.

"Wonder what's causing this traffic jam?" Bobby asked.

Then they heard some explosions and people running in terror.

"Sounds like trouble", Peter said and started ripping off his clothing to reveal his Spider-man suit underneath.

"You have your suit with you?" Johnny asked.

"I always have my suit, never know when there's gonna be trouble", Peter said.

"Always prepared for crap aren't you Parker, good instinct", Johnny said and ripped down to his power suit.

"Looks like Fire, Ice and Spider are about to kick ass", Bobby said and revealed his X-Men suit underneath.

"We're not calling ourselves that!" Pete protested.

"Fine, downer", Bobby said.

The 3 heroes went to see the ruckus and saw that it was The Brotherhood of Evil Mutants; Avalanche, Toad, Pyro, Quicksilver & Scarlet Witch.

"What's the matter people? Not having any fun!?" Avalanche shouted as he caused his Earthquakes, causing various poles to fall.

The heroes reached them, "Just what are you nutjobs up to this time?" Iceman asked.

"Oh look, it's one of Charles' stooges, Iceman ", Toad mocked.

"That's professor X to you, why are you all doing this? Is this one of Magneto's little plans or something?"

"Sorta, Magneto didn't put us up to this but we figured we'd have a little fun and remind people of the dominant race of beings", Avalanche stated.

"Plus we love a little pandemonium here and here", Pyro added.

"Well it stops here", Spider-man said.

"Oh really, it's 5 on 3, you're outnumbered", Avalanche pointed out.

"Well you're all outmatched!" Human Torch said and blasted Avalanche.

Pyro threw fire at Torch, which didn't phase him.

"Dude I'm made of fire, what part did you hope would work?" and then proceeded to blast Pyro back while Iceman froze his feet and Spider-man hit him with a strong haymaker to take him out.

"One down, 4 to-" Spider-man didn't finish his sentence because he was rammed by Quicksilver.

Scarlet Witch shot magic at Torch but he dodged while Iceman attempted to freeze her but she managed to avoid it.

Toad shot his tongue at Iceman but he missed and wrapped around a pole that hadn't fallen over yet and Iceman froze his tongue to the pole, much to Toad's displeasure.

"Frostbite on your tongue must suck, but this will suck more", Iceman then did a frozen punch to Toad, taking him out as well.

Avalanche regained composure and caused more seismic waves to throw Iceman off balance but Torch flew around and caused one of Scarlet Witch's attacks to hit Avalanche and then Torch did a spin kick to take him out.

"Another one down, now to deal with you and your jackass brother"

"I don't think so", Scarlet Witch then blasted Torch back and dodged Iceman's iceballs.

Meanwhile Spider-man was busy dealing with Quicksilver, though having a little trouble due to his speed.

"Holy crap you're freaken fast!" Spider-man said.

"No shit, that's why I'm called Quicksilver"

"Then try to catch me bro!" Spider-man said and flew off.

"I just said I'm-" then he started slipping because Iceman covered the road in ice and he went straight into Spider-man's punch.

"That's four, lets go Witchy girl", Spider-man said.

"Don't call me that!" Scarlet Witch shouted and attacked Spider-man.

Torch and Iceman then strted to circle her in a flurry of fire and ice, confusing her until Spider-man shot her with web and tied her against an abandoned car.

"Stay put, the police will be here soon", Spider-man said.

"Damn you!" Scarlet Witch shouted as she struggled.

The group went back to their car and went back to civilian clothes.

"Hopefully that doesn't happen again, but make sure to keep your head down Bobby, if people recognie us with Peter, it could blow his secret identity", Johnny said.

They all then drove past the wreckage in the road and speed toward New Jersey.

"Ok that as annoying but we'll make it this time", Johnny said.

As they drove through the city, they noticed that a building was on fire and people were still trying to escape.

"We're going into the fire, aren't we?" Johnny asked.

"Do you even have to ask, it's our duty", Peter replied.

"You're right, even I couldn't live with myself if I couldn't save someone's life"

The guys parked away, suited up and went into the fire.

Nearby civilians rejoiced.

"Some heroes went inside!"

"It was Spider-man!"

"And The Human Torch!"

"And that 3rd guy with the ice powers!"

"ICEMAN!" Iceman shouted.

"Right, sorry!"

Spider-man grabbed some people and swung out the window to place them near firefighters and then went inside to check for more.

Human Torch walked through fire to absorb it and allowed some civilians to run to safety.

Iceman used his powers to extinguish some of the fire and allow more people to run for it.

Once all the heroes were sure all the civllians were saved they went outside as the firefighters continued to extinguish the fire while Iceman assisted them a bit.

"Thank you heroes!"

"We love you Spider-man!"

"You're so Fantastic Johnny!"

"You're one of the good mutants Ice dude!"

"I'm Iceman! And no problem"

"We'd like to stay and give out autographs but we gotta go!" Torch said as he and his friends ran off.

They hopped back in the car and drove off.

"Hopefully there's no more distractions"

After a few more miles they saw that people were running in terror.

"Huh? What now?" Bobby asked.

They parked quickly and suited up and went to the ruckus.

"Damn, it's Shocker", Spider-man said.

"He's holding up another bank", Iceman said.

"Lets get him", Torch said.

Everyone cowered before Shocker as he threatened the teller, "Hurry up with that cash!"

"Yo Shocker!" Spider-man shouted.

Shocker turned around, "Aw great it's you!"

Shocker attacked the group with his gauntlets but they managed to avoid the attack.

"Hold still!" Shocker attacked again, endangering nearby people.

"Outside quick!" Spider-man shouted.

The heroes went outside to avoid Shocker's attacks and keep the civilians safe.

"Time to rid myself of you Spider-man!" Shocker shouted and continued his assault.

"I really don't like your villains Pete", Johnny said.

"Yours aren't any better" Peter said.

"Focus!" Iceman said as he shielded an attack with Ice.

"None of you will stop me!" Shocker then focused his attacks on Spider-man, though futile.

During the distraction, Iceman froze Shocker's gauntlets.

"Damn, my gauntlets!" Shocker shouted.

"You're useless without them", Iceman said.

Shocker made a run for it but Torch blocked the way with his fire and Spider-man KOed him with a punch and webbed him to the ground.

"Good, people call the cops, get him arrested, we all gotta go!" Torch said and left with everyone else.

"Go bro!" Bobby shouted as they drove.

They managed to drive far enough to finally reach New Jersey.

"Almost there, lets hope for no more BS", Johnny said.

"Slow down, you're gonna get a ticket"

"Dude I can handle any cops I may deal with, don't push me", Johnny said.

"Just hope we don't run into any Skrulls along the way", Iceman said.

"Do NOT jinx it" Johnny said.

As they were driving they heard a little girl call for help.

"Aw great, now what!" Johnny asked.

"Come on, it's probably important", Peter said.

Few moments later.

"Thanks for getting my kitty out of the tree"

"No problem little girl, me and my two sidekicks are always happy to help", Spider-man said.

"Not your sidekick" Johnny said.

"Me neither", Bobby said.

"Remember to stay out of trouble, lets go Spider Buddies"

"I will burn you"

The three went back to civilian clothes and hopped in the car.

The group finally arrived at the party.

"Finally, lets just sit back, relax and enjoy the concert"

Soon they noticed more running.

"Aw what now?" Johnny complained.

They saw Spider-man's arch nemesis Rhino mowing throw the area.

"I hate Rock and Roll!"

"You're kidding, am I not meant to have a decent day!?" Johnny asked.

"Suck it up bro and help me stop this lunatic", Peter said.

The group suited up once again and confronted Rhino.

"Hey ya big lug, didn't take you for a party guy", Spider-man said.

"Spider-man? I'm gonna crush you!" Rhino shouted.

"Hey you can't crush, that's Hulk's thing, now he just might sue"

"I really hate your corny jokes!"

"I really hate your horny horn"

Torch simply stared at Spider-man, "Dude, what?"

"My brain hurts from hearing that", Iceman said.

"I'M GONNA CRUSH YOU!" Rhino ran at Spider-man.

Spider-man jumped on Rhino's head and bonked it a few times.

"Hey this could be musical"

"YOU'RE NOT FUNNY!"

Torch then threw fire at Rhino's feet, making him step on flames.

"Ow! Hot! Hot! Hot!"

"No need to get all...burnt up" Torch said.

"Wow and people say my jokes are corny", Spider-man stated.

"He needs to 'chill out' Iceman said and blasted Rhino with Ice.

"You kinda overuse that line dude", Spider-man said.

Rhino got angrier and punched all 3 guys threw random food stands.

"Sweet, they have pizza here, with all the toppings", Torch said.

"Popcorn? Seems weird when not at the movies", Spider-man said.

"Fruit Punch? Somewhat Ironic", Iceman said.

"Come on out heroes! I want to stomp you down some more!" Rhino shouted.

They each started throwing food and drinks at his face to make him lose composure.

"This isn't funny!"

"It's not meant to be you big lug!" Spider-man said and used his webs to launch a nearby trailer at Rhino.

Rhino stood up and charged but Torch hit him a few times with fire and Iceman froze his arms, though Rhino smashed the ice.

Spider-man then webbed Rhino and tossed him to the stage and he crashed into several objects, and was on top of some drums.

Rhino was a little dizzy, though that didn't stop Torch from hitting the cymbal on the drums to annoy him.

"Hey cut that out!"

Soon police and swat came to apprehend Rhino.

"Well Rhino's done", Spider-man said.

"Yeah but our road trip is toast", Human Torch said.

"Well it was sorta fun and exciting; fighting The Brotherhood, Shocker, Rhino, rescuing people from the burning building and saving that cat, also proving we're among New York's finest", Iceman said.

The policemen thanked the heroes for their efforts, and a man approached them.

"Hey thanks for helping when you did, the party is postponed but next week I'd like for you three to be our guests of honor, what do you say?"

Torch smiled wide, "Seriously? Thanks bro"

They each recieved VIP passes and high fived each other.

"Alright!"


End file.
